


Two Halloweens Yuuri Was a Vampire, and One He Wasn't

by painted_lady12



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Fear, Fluff and Smut, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Male Homosexuality, NSFW, Older Katsuki Yuuri, Older Victor Nikiforov, Oral Sex, Protective Victor Nikiforov, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut, Time Skips, Trick or Treating, VictUuri, YOI Halloween Week 2017, Young Katsuki Yuuri, Young Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 19:44:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12489416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/painted_lady12/pseuds/painted_lady12
Summary: YOI Halloween Week Day 1: Trick-or-TreatYuuri dressed as a vampire twice in his life; once when he was eight, and again when he was twenty-three.  Strangely enough, he ran into the same silver-haired zombie both times





	Two Halloweens Yuuri Was a Vampire, and One He Wasn't

**Author's Note:**

> YOI Halloween Week Day 1: Trick-or-Treat
> 
> Hi everyone! I elected to do the Treat challenge because I usually write tear-jerkers and thought this would be a nice change of pace. 
> 
> I hope you like it!
> 
> This AU is set as if Yuuri and Viktor grew up in America in the same town. Instead of skating bringing them together, another, much spookier hobby does...
> 
> I do not own Yuri!!! on Ice

Yuuri dressed as a vampire for Halloween only two years in his whole life.

 

The first time he dressed as a vampire, he was eight, and he went with the classic Dracula look.  His mother painted his face white with red dripping from his lips, glow-in-the-dark fangs peeking out behind a shy smile.  Yuuri took Mari’s hand as they left for their adventure.

 

It was the first time Yuuri was going trick-or-treating in America since moving there.  The whole tradition seemed exciting and new, and when Mari volunteered to take him around the neighborhood, he was bouncing on his heels waiting to go.

 

The first few houses were all fun and games.  Mari’s Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle garnered quite a  few compliments, and Yuuri’s vampire got a lot of excited squeals.  The two of them had a good haul of candy weighing them down as the night wore on.

 

Towards the end of the evening, they wandered up to the large Victorian on the end of the block, and Yuuri stopped dead.

 

The front walkway wound up to the house, littered on either side with gravestones and fog.  Cobwebs hung from the trees, and lights were flickering all over the place.

 

It was the most well-decorated house on the block.

 

Yuuri shivered, ducking behind Mari’s legs.

 

“Mari, we can’t go in there.”

 

She glanced behind her, bemused.  “Are you afraid, little brother?”

 

“No!” Yuuri insisted.  Just at that moment, Yuuri heard a growl come from the yard and squeaked.

 

“A bunch of kids were saying that this house was giving out full-size candy bars.  Come on, don’t you want more Crunch?”

 

Yuuri’s favorite candy was Crunch… shifting a little bit, he peered out from behind his sister and started thinking, in his head…

 

_… it’s all pretend it’s all pretend it’s all pretend…_

 

Yuuri clutched Mari’s hand tightly as they moved slowly up the driveway.  The little boy screamed when a skeleton popped up from the ground, and shook uncontrollably with each whisper of the leaves in the trees.

 

“We’re almost there,” Mari encouraged, rubbing soothing circles into Yuuri’s hand, “Come on…”

 

When they got to the top step of the porch, Yuuri puffed up his chest in pride.  He’d made it, all the way up to the top!  It felt impossible, but he proved that he could face the scary things.  Mari patted him on the back.

 

“I’m proud of you, little bro.”

 

While smiling brilliantly, Mari knocked on the door, and the owner opened it…

 

Yuuri felt himself go cold all over.  It was a person standing in front of him, but the person’s head had fallen off.  They were clutching it to their hip, screaming…

 

Scrambling back, Yuuri tripped over his cape to stumble down the steps, but once he got to the bottom he remembered all the other scary things…

 

He ran in a blind panic, trying to get away from all the terrors, but found himself in front of a tall, spiked metal fence.  Falling onto his knees on the ground, he held himself as he shook.

 

Looking all around him, there was no way out.  He couldn’t see Mari from here; he must have gone around the side of the house.  There were growls and moans and mist all around him, just as much a barrier as the fence itself, preventing him from getting up…

 

“Hey!  Yuuri!”

 

Someone’s voice rose above all the other sounds.  It was an unfamiliar voice, and he turned around to see a boy a few years older than him, dressed as a zombie, looking around worriedly.  Yuuri wasn’t sure if the boy’s hair was silver from paint or not; his face was painted grey, his clothes were torn, and had scarily well-done torn flesh make-up on him.

 

“Yuuri!”

 

“How did you know my name?!”  Yuuri scooted back on the grass, shaking as the zombie descended upon him.

 

“I’m sorry, your sister told me your name.  I didn’t want her running through the yard and tripping over the equipment.  This is my house.”  He paused, eyeing the younger boy warily.  “That was my dad.  He went a little overboard with his costume this year.”

 

The older boy kneeled in front of Yuuri, offering out a hand.

 

“I’m Viktor.”

 

Yuuri shook his head, holding himself tighter.

 

Viktor thought for a moment, then plopped himself down on the grass in front of the younger boy, clutching his own knees to his chest.  “You’re afraid, right?”

 

Nodding, Yuuri felt his body start to buzz from all the adrenaline.

 

“I used to be afraid on Halloween, too.  Do you know what helped?”

 

Yuuri shook his head, because of course he didn’t know.  He couldn’t read minds!

 

“I started to help out with doing scary things.  I volunteered for haunted houses, and helped my parents set up a really cool Halloween display.  Now, I’m not as scared anymore, because I know who is pulling the strings.”

 

It seemed to make sense to Yuuri.  Tentatively, Yuuri pointed at the gravestone that was shaking nearby.  

 

“What controls that?”

 

Viktor smiled dazzlingly, getting up and lifting up a wire from the grass.  “It has a mount that shakes.  The wire plugs into the outlet on the side of the house.”

 

Blinking, Yuuri pointed at the skeleton that kept popping up.  “That?”

 

Viktor wandered over to that next, lifting it up and revealing that it was only half a skeleton, really, with a cheap plastic base and wires, as well.

 

They went through the yard, one by one, and found each of the mechanisms.  By the end of it, Viktor had invited Yuuri and Mari in for hot chocolate, and Yuuri was bouncing in his seat from excitement.

 

“So how does the fog work?”

 

“A fog machine.”

 

“Sounds?”

 

“A pre-recorded track!  If you listen, it repeats every ten minutes or so.”

 

The two of them continued chatting until Mari announced that it was time to go.

 

Yuuri looked back at Viktor, who was gangly but clearly going to be very handsome when he grows up.  Yuuri blushed, putting out a hand awkwardly.  “It was very nice to meet you!”

 

Viktor chuckled, and brought Yuuri in for a hug instead, making the younger boy melt.  

 

On the way out, Viktor’s mother gave them three full candy bars each.

 

Yuuri hummed happily as he nibbled on one of his huge Crunch bars, thinking about all he’d learned that night.

 

Halloween didn’t seem so scary, anymore.

  
  


***

  


Yuuri was a vampire one other time, for Halloween.

 

He was twenty-three.  It was his first October home from college; his parents were out of town, so he threw a party and invited a lot of his college and home friends alike.

 

Over the years, the Katsuki family had accumulated a large collection of Halloween decorations, between what they had purchased and what Yuuri and Mari had tag-teamed on home making.  Hiroko and Toshiya were very happy that Yuuri found a way to make the holiday less scary for himself.

 

His front yard was littered with gravestones and creature statues, but the inside of the house was set up like a classic haunted house, with cobwebs and flickering candles.  His sister was a fortune teller, cackling over a crystal ball, and everyone was drinking the “Vampire Special”, aka fruit punch and liquor.  Lost of liquor, from a multitude of bottles.

 

Yuuri was sipping his own drink, smiling past his own professionally-made fangs.  He had decided to go with sexy romance vampire that year.  His white shirt was bloodstained and opened in the front, unbuttoned halfway down his chest.  He had on tight black pants and black boots.  His dark hair was slicked back, and his colored contacts made his eyes look red.

 

His old college roommate Phichit wandered over, patting Yuuri on the back.  “I’m so happy you went through with it!”

 

Yuuri blushed, taking another swig of his drink.  “I wanted to be adventurous.  I figured with a bunch of friends around, it would be easier.”

 

Even as Yuuri said that, he knew that his house was slowly filling with even more unfamiliar people.  He didn’t expect the party to remain a secret, and in fact Mari had announced it to her friends as an “open invite”.

 

Yuuri wandered amongst the faces, seeking out familiarity.  Eventually he caught sight of one of his friends that he met through Phichit, who was taking a year off before going to college.

 

“Yuri!  I’m glad you could make it!”

 

The younger man shrugged in his cat ears and tiger sweatshirt.  The only effort that he put into his costume appeared to be the face make-up, with whiskers and a nose.  “I figured it couldn’t hurt anything.”

 

“Don’t drink too much punch.  It’s really strong,” Yuuri watched the younger man smile and dart off, leaving him to stare helplessly as Yuri loaded up on punch.

 

“Stupid kid,” Yuuri muttered, just as he heard a groan from the front door.

 

Two people had walked in.  One was Christophe Giacometti, who was a few years older than him and most of the way through medical school, rocking a pretty awesome Dr. Frank-N-Furter, heels and all.

 

The guy he walked in with, however, made Yuuri go warm all over.

 

Yuuri wandered over to the front door, like he was in a dream, and stepped in front of his new guests.

 

“Velcome to my house.  There is blood in the kitchen, and snacks are scattered all around!”

 

The vampire was standing right across from a zombie.  The zombie was dressed eerily similarly, silver hair and all, and Yuuri decided that it was probably just his natural hair color.

 

“You!” Viktor said suddenly, looking immensely pleased.

 

“Me,” Yuuri answered, suddenly shy.

 

“I can’t believe it!  Your display outside was amazing, I was just telling Chris.  Did you home make some of that stuff?”

 

Cocking his head to the side, Yuuri held out his hand.

 

“I can show you, behind the scenes.  It won’t be so scary anymore.”

 

A small, knowing smile crossed Viktor’s white lips as he slipped his hand into Yuuri’s.  “Show me the wires, plastic, and machines?”

 

Chris looked between the two of them and whistled.  “Get a room, you two!”

 

Yuuri pulled the zombie after him, snapping his fangs at Chris teasingly as he passed, making the older man blush.

 

Once they were out in the yard, Yuuri took Viktor on a grand tour.

 

He showed him all of the wires and electric bits.  “This is a rotating light to make the skeleton always look a little different.  The bats are on a timer to drop down every three minutes,” they dropped as Yuuri said it, making Viktor’s bright blue eyes light up in excitement.

 

“This was all because of you, you know,” Yuuri paused for a minute.  There was something about the combination of alcohol, the similarity of the costumes, and the confidence of knowing that his haunted house had years of effort poured into it, that was making Yuuri bold.

 

Viktor was apparently feeling bolder, however.  His fingers came up to caress Yuuri’s cheek, powdered with a light amount of glitter.

 

“I’m glad I could help you get over your fear,” his eyes were boring into Yuuri’s.

 

Maybe Yuuri felt that on Halloween, he wasn’t scared of anything anymore.

 

He leaned up and kissed the older man, light, sensual, and happily, and Viktor pulled away, eyes sparkling mischievously.  “You better be careful.  I’d hate to make you catch the zombie virus.”

 

Yuuri hissed suddenly, baring his fake fangs.  “Maybe I’ll bite you, first.”

 

The teasing tone dropped as Viktor’s smile dropped, looking a little flustered, suddenly.

 

“Do…” Yuuri felt himself grow bolder.  “Do you… want me to bite you?”

 

“Maybe, while we’re doing other things…”

 

A zombie and a vampire scrambled back into the party, avoiding Mari yelling at everyone to find her little brother, and found themselves tumbling down onto Yuuri’s childhood bed, laughing and kissing.

 

“My make-up will be ruined,” Viktor whined, “I worked so hard on it, too!”

 

Yuuri pulled back, letting Viktor sit up against the headboard.

 

“Stay still, then,” Yuuri purred, fingers touching the buttons on Viktor’s pants.  “Is this okay?”

 

Viktor nodded vehemently as Yuuri unbuttoned them, pulling his pants down past his half-hard member.

 

Yuuri used to be afraid of everything.  He used to run scared.  However, years ago Viktor taught him an important lesson.

 

You just have to find what makes the scary thing tick.  Like the wires and pulleys, Yuuri could take control of this aspect of Viktor.

 

Suddenly, like magic, the thought of being with Viktor wasn’t scary anymore.

 

Yuuri swallowed Viktor down in one go.  His fake fangs tugged playfully along the skin, not hard enough to scratch.  Viktor hissed and writhed on the bed, fingers threading through Yuuri’s well-gelled hair, making Yuuri hum in pleasure.

 

The older man was bucking and hissing and groaning, making Yuuri want to laugh at how in-character he sounded.

 

When Viktor came, Yuuri swallowed it, too, coming off of Viktor with a pop, and biting lightly at the skin around his softening cock, leaving tiny red welts on the pale expanse as the other man came down from the high.

 

Once Viktor regained his faculties, he pounced on Yuuri, pinning him down, whispering, “You’ve been a bad boy, Yuuri.  You forgot that you were in bed with a monster.”

 

“Good thing I’m a monster, too, then,” Yuuri joked, staring up at Viktor with such intensity that he could almost see Viktor’s mouth water.

 

When Viktor freed Yuuri’s hardened cock from his own pants, it bobbed, waiting for release.  Yuuri moaned as Viktor sucked on his own fingers then grabbed at Yuuri, making Yuuri moan at the sensation of the warm liquid on him.

 

Yuuri’s neglected cock was stroked roughly, making him see stars.  When Viktor licked at the gathering precum, Yuuri was almost completely overtaken right there.

 

It had been a long time since he’d done something like this.

 

Viktor took Yuuri into him mouth, continuing to stroke with his fingers, licking and sucking and swirling his tongue around the head, making Yuuri start to get lost in the sensation.

 

When he came, he bit down on his own lip hard enough to draw real blood.

 

They heard a yell from downstairs, suddenly.

 

“Whoever finds my idiot brother gets some of the hidden expensive alcohol.  He’s so dead!”

 

Yuuri and Viktor scrambled to get themselves together.  Despite their best intentions, Viktor’s face makeup was ruined, and Yuuri’s fangs were bent a little bit.

 

Quickly, Yuuri rifled through his costume materials to hand Viktor some grey body paint and some of his own teeth adhesive, and soon the two of them were fixing each other’s costumes, smiling and making goofy comments.

 

When they got downstairs, Yuuri and Viktor thought that they were in the clear, until a very drunk Frank-N-Furter came up behind them.

 

“That was some great moaning, Viktor!  You really have the zombie part down!”

 

Chris waggled his eyebrows at the two of them as they smiled at each other sadly, knowing the jig was up.

 

“Also, Yuuri,” Phichit had snuck up behind him, evil glint in his eye, “I could have sworn that you had black lipstick on, before!”

  


***

  


Yuuri had been a vampire twice in his life, on Halloween.  Both times, he faced something that he was afraid of doing.  Both times, he ended up rewarded.

 

Which was why, four years later on Halloween, he tucked the engagement ring onto the timer-controlled spider on his front porch as him and Vikor set up their front lawn for Halloween night, trying his best to hide his smile.

 

When the other man saw him, Viktor cocked his head to the side, curiously.  “What’re you so happy about?”

 

“It’s a little treat I saved for later.  We better hurry up and get dressed, though.  The trick-or-treaters will be here, soon.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> They are the cutest I literally can't.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> If you like this, check out my other YOI fics!


End file.
